Bomberman Tournament
|dates = }}Not to be confused with the Nintendo DS game Bomberman Story DS. Bomberman Tournament, also known as Bomberman Story (ボンバーマンストーリー) in Japan, is a video game in the ''Bomberman'' series for the Game Boy Advance. Story One day, the planet Phantarion is visited by five meteors which are actually the Five Dastardly Bombers. A strange fortress appears where they land and the world around it begins to freeze over. Hearing the distress call, Dr. Ein sends Max to check things out. When Max enters the tower he is confronted by the beast Plasma Rock. Max is easily defeated and becomes captured. Having lost all communication with him, Ein sends for White Bomber to find out the answers.Bomberman Tournament U.S. manual, pg. 2 Quest Mode Unlike other Bomberman games, Bomberman Tournament is an action adventure game. The player must navigate through large, open areas to find the next town or dungeon in order to proceed with the game. There are four environments that are filled with enemies and power ups. Areas Grass Area Alpha This is the first area Beta Beach Area Delta Gamma Ice Area Epsilon Upsilon Desert Area Zeta Ita Final Area Fantasy Karabons Main Article: List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament The game includes a number of critters called Karabons that form a major part of the Quest Mode. These critters not only give out advice and augment Bomberman's capabilities, but they also add a scavenger-hunt aspect to the game. The player can acquire 25 Karabons by capturing them or by artificially creating them. From time to time, NPCs will challenge the player to Karabon battles, which are one-on-one, turn-based fights. The outcome of a match is determined before it ever begins, as the player's Karabon's prevailing stats and pre-set attack strategies determine the course of the fight. Battle Mode One to four players may participate in the Battle Mode. The following rules can be set:Bomberman Tournament U.S. manual, pg. 22-23 *'Computer' - The difficulty setting for AI opponents. It may be set to Weak, Normal, or Hard. *'Rounds' - The number of rounds that a player must win in order to win the game. Up to five rounds may be set. *'Time' - 1, 2, 3, or 5 minutes or unlimited time may be set for each round. *'Tie Break' - Whether or not Sudden Death mode is enabled. The "Random" setting randomizes the pattern in which the Pressure Blocks fall. *'Shuffle' - Whether or not player positions are randomized for each round. *'Skulls' - Determines whether Skull items can be destroyed by explosions (Burn or Stay). *'Fishing' - Whether or not the winning player will play Fishing minigame. *'Revenge' - Determines whether the Revenge Bomber is enabled. When Super is enabled, eliminated players will re-enter the game if they eliminate another player. Battle Stages *Standard *Hi Power *Conveyor *Slippage *Landmine *Pipe Bomb *Curvage *Moon Warp Items These items appear only in the Battle Mode.Bomberman Tournament U.S. manual, pg. 25-27 *Fire Up *Bomb Up *Speed Up *Slow Down *Kick Bomb *Punch *Power Glove *Hellfire *Line Bomb *Skull Skull Effects *'Lead Feet' - The player moves at minimum speed. *'Lightning Feet' - The player moves at maximum speed. *'Diarrhea' - The player constantly places all of his or her bombs. *'Constipation' - The player is unable to place bombs. *'Wimp Syndrome' - The player may only place one bomb of the smallest firepower. *'Reversal Syndrome' - The player's controls are reversed. *'Hyperactivity' - The player's bombs have shorter fuses. *'Lethargy' - The player's bombs have longer fuses. Trivia *Many of the game's enemies, traps, and locations originally came from an earlier Hudson Soft series, Neutopia. Gallery Bomberman Tournament JP Box.jpg|JP Box art Title BT.png|Title Screen Photo of Louie.png|Photo of Louie taken in game Sid the Fusion Chamber.png|Sid, the Fusion Chamber Game Over 2.png|Continue Game Game Over 3.png|Quit Game Story 10.png|Plasma Bomber To Fantasy.png|Going to Fantasy End 8 BT.png|Scene from the Ending Scene.png|Scene from the Title Zone 1.png|Alpha Zone 2.png|Gamma bigocean.JPG|Delta - Undersea Zone 3.png|Epsilon Zone 4.png|Ita Zone 5.png|Fantasy Multiplayer Art.png|Multiplayer Artwork References de:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Games Category:Articles with section stubs Category:Bomberman Tournament